Three Sided Love Triangle
by yaoinohomo
Summary: Atem accidently summons his darker sol, Yami, into his life and well... let's just say that things don't turn out so well.


" Oh for the LOVE of RA!" Atem cursed loudly. After yelling a few more bad words,( some in ancient egyptian), he threw the spell book behind carelessly. What the hell happened!? The spell looked innocent enough to summon but to bring up Yami!? His darker more corrupted spirit that made his a life a living hell!? Speaking of which he looked down to see Yami looking right back at him. And the funny thing is, he was standing and compared to Atem, he was the size of Yuugi. " Yami..." He muttered in horror. Atem then started to poke the other. ' Oh Ra he IS real.' " Atem?" The darker one asked. When there was no answer he smiled and hugged the other. " I knew you'd want me sooner or later." " How about never." Apparently these two have met before. Yami would always do evil things for 'fun' while he had to try and stop the mad man which reminded him of Bakura and Malik. " I need to send you back before world war 3 happens." Atem managed to pull hisself from the death grip and he began to look around but found no book. " Oh no..." Atem trailed off as he frantically searched living room while Yami just stood there smiling. " No no no no no!" Atem didn't give up though and ran off to check more rooms. Apparently a maid happened to walk by and mistook the spell book to be one of the books from the great library and decided to return it. Yami however happened to have seen her pick it up and decided to not tell Atem. He was finally free and in his own body! No way would he ever give this oppurtunity up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seto Kaiba walked inside the mansion and was knocked back against the door with Atem on him. " O-oh y-you're home..." Kaiba frowned when he saw a hint of horror in Atem's eyes. " What happened love?" He asked holding the other's chin up. " Um n-nothing?" Atem then pulled away his eyes darting this way and that. " Where the hell could it have gone?" He accidently wondered aloud. " Where could ' what' have gone?" Atem gasped. " O-oh um... w-well I-I dropped a book and it dissapeared." He made sure to not mention that it was Bakura's spell book. " Mhm." Seto responded, knowing he was lying. " *sigh* fine don't tell me." He then leaned down before claiming the other's lips and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. Atem instantly melted into those strong arms holding him and kissed back, all his worries washing away. Seto's hands started to wonder around before sliding them towards Atem's ass-

" *ahem*" Kaiba pulled away and down past Atem's shoulder to see Atem standing there- wait... that didn't sound right. Atem groaned and pulled away and waited for Seto to pop the question. " Mind explaining what the hell is going on?" He asked as Yami held the other from behind. " I sorta screwed around with Bakura's spell book, no I didn't steal it, and HE came out." Yami nuzzled his head on Atem's back making him blush. " I see, but why are there TWO of you? Aren't you Yugi's darkness?" Atem sighed. " Yes and no. Back then when me and Yugi first met I was like him," Atem gestured towards Yami. " I always played shadow games and tortured the ones who deserved it, but after meeting Yuugi and his friends I realized how insane I've become and when we were in the dueling kingdom I would only mindcrush since it was harmless-" " Did it to me three times." Kaiba muttered. Atem rolled his eyes and ignored the complaint. " Anyways, after I lost my habit of shadow-gaming people somehow I had two rooms in MY mind not Yuugi's. I decided to check out the other room but, immediantly regretted it. " He added darkily but Yami continued to nuzzled the other. " He instantly pounced on me and DRAGGED me inside and locked the door, and let me tell you, bieng locked up in a room with a sadistic phycho is not a pretty thing." " I'm not that phychotic." Yami pouted cutely. Atem didn't believe a word and turned back to Seto. " HE was unfortunantly my darker side so I stopped coming into his soul room. I really don't know why you wouldn't leave your soul room." Yami tittered. " You say it as if you don't like me." " Good point." Atem muttered. Seto finally responded. " Sooo... is there a way to reverse this spell?" Atem groaned. " I dunno! I was too careless with the book and now it's gone!" He whined. Yami merely said nothing and once again, continued to nuzzle the other. Kaiba rubbed his forehead deep into thought. " It's alright. I'll have all my staff search the mansion, in the meanwhile we need to sort this through..." Seto explained as Yami hugged Atem tighter. " I missed you." He said. " I bet you did." Atem responded sarcastically but of course Yami didn't pay attention to it.

Though Atem found Yami very annoying and evil, Seto actually found this one pretty cute.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kaiba sat in a chair opposite from where Atem and Yami were sitting. " Okay so let's go over this. You have a darker spirit that used to live in it's own soul room which caused you to have two soul room. If so then that means he's a part of you. Correct?" Atem nodded. " You read a spell mistaking it to be 'innocent' and somehow managed to have Yami have his own body. You very retardedly threw the book somewhere and never bothered to read the reverse spell before throwing it." Atem though slightly offended, sadly agreed. " And finally we are here waiting for the Bakura's spellbook to be found and until then you have to suffer all over again." Seto really couldn't see anything menacing about Yami or maybe it was an act. He did look pretty happy to see Atem again.

Atem nodded once more and sat up. " I think I'll go and make dinner." Which was an excuse to get away. " Is there anything you'd like?" Seto waved his hand. " Make whatever you'd like, I'll have a chat with Yami, right?" Yami nodded although really, he wanted to be with Atem. Once Atem left, Seto made his way over to Yami and squated down in from of him to be eye-level with him. " If you don't want Atem to murder you it's best if you don't go near him. " " He wuvs me!" Kaiba frowned. " A-as in what way?" If there was anyone who seems to have taken a liking in his koi they'd have to go through him. " Like a big brother of course jelous!" " Wh-who says I'm jelous!?" Kaiba defended, blushing and standing up

" Well why else would you ask that silly!" Yami responded pinching the other's nose. Kaiba blushed even darker at the sudden contact. " Let go. Once we find the book you're gone." Yami pouted doing the puppy eyes. " But this is the first time I've been in the real world. You wouldn't send someone back with a face like this." Kaiba's lips twitch and he finally gave in. " No pranks. No trying to destroy the world. Never get anywhere near Bakura or Malik." Yami nodded half listening as Kaiba trailed. Of all the things he could do now that he has his own body..." Somebody pinch me." He whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Atem looked through the cabinets and fridge until he finally found the fried rice seasoning. "Perfect. And I believe we aaaarre... done! He started making the plates and suddenly realized that since Yami was here by his mistake, three plates were to served.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" Is something wrong?" Atem asked Yami when they were halfway through their meals. Well... Atem and Kaiba were. Was something wrong with his cooking? " I don't eat." Atem's vein popped out. " Well obviously since you're not a spirit anymore, you're going to get hungry!" Yami simply pushed his plate across the table and sat back casually. Atem bit back a growl and sighed. " Oookay seto, would like seconds?" " Can do." Even though Atem already knew Seto would eat everything he cooked. He considered them all to be his favorites and Atem to be the best one.

A knock was heard on the front door and Yami suggested that he should answer it but was instantly rejected by Atem to do it himself. Joey had a very big but goofy smile on his face. " Hey whazzap love bird? Wanted to visit before I take off. " Joey worked in burger world, that was not-so-far away from them.

" Well you're in luck, there happens to be just enough for one more." " Alright!" Joey just absolutely loved Atem's cooking. Once he came in, Atem instantly ran towards Yami and picked him up since he wasn't so tall. " Bed. Now." He whispered when Joey went inside the kitchen. Yami shrugged. " Okay. But where exactly?" " The guest room of course-" Atem's stopped. How could trust Yami to sleep alone a dark room. He couldn't risk having Seto looking at a now destroyed room... and maybe a few others. " Dammit. Fine, I guess w-with us BUT don't annoy me." Yami nodded happily. Atem heard Joey walking out the kitchen and quickly carried Yami to their room and finally sat him on the bed. " Stay." Atem commanded.

Yami just sat their smiling... And that smile was a promising one to destroy something.

Atem felt uneasy about leaving Yami for a couple of seconds and picked him up again. That little devil could do just about anything. " Fine. I guess we'll have to shower together in the bathroom 'Mr. I-must-break-everything-in-one-glance'. Once they were in the bathroom, he immediantly had Yami get in first to avoid bieng watched and came in after. The tub was filled already so they just sat there and relaxed. It actually feels really nice. Usually him and Seto would shower quickly and never have time to tranquil. This was finally the time to relax and let everything, every problem go... well except one problem. Yami. He popped one eye open to see Yami simply relaxing with his eyes closed.

He smiled alittle and went back to doing the same. A while later he heard a bit of splashing and opened his eyes wandering if Yami was done but he found Yami face to face with him. Atem blushed, currently frozen.

Was yami going to...

He watched as Yami moved his head closer.

He was...

Why wasn't he doing anything about? Why wasn't he moving away? He felt hot breath against his lips.

Just a tad bit closer...

The door was suddenly busted open by Kaiba having Yami stopping his action. " What the hell is going?" Not liking the scene. Atem stuttered, blushing deeply but luckily Yami saved them both. " Atem was just telling me about how you how cute you look in bunny jammies." Atem gaped as Seto looked ready to murder someone. " Atem... I told you to keep it to yourself." What the- how did Yami know? Deciding not to think about it now, he followed in Yami's steps.

" What? I-I thought you looked cute in it..." Kaiba blushed furiously " Sh-shut up! Are you guys done sharing secrets or what?" Yami nodded and Kaiba closed the door so they could get ready.

" Y-yami... A-about earlier..." Atem started, his cheeks reddening

" You don't want him to wait. Let's get changed quickly." Yami informed him acting as if nothing had happened between them. Atem 'hmmed' and followed the other.


End file.
